CoraStuck
by Blueberries and Oranges
Summary: After moving to America from her home in Sochi, Anya Lebeya has to get used to her new home and strange neighbors. But, a hole in the wall changes everything.


"We're here, Anya!" Her dad said. A young girl with icy blue eyes looked at the world from behind her glasses. She didn't want to move from Sochi, but her Dad had found work here and they had to move. She grabbed her bags and walked out of the car.

Her mother paced over to her, "Anya, I know you don't like moving. But at least don't be so depressed about it, da?" Anya sighed, "Yes, mama…" She stepped into the empty house and quickly found her room. "Plain walls, plain floor, yup…" She mumbled as she walked around, "Welcome to America, where we spread freedom on our toast." She emptied her bag and sighed as she saw her friends, all of them still in Sochi. She lay down in the middle of the floor and stared at the ceiling before her dad walked over. "Why don't you say hi to the neighbors?" Anya got up with a groan and put on her steel toed boots before setting out.

She walked around to the side of the building before opening a door that said, "Harley and Crocker". The room was quiet except for two feminine voices sounding from the parlor room. "Prevyit?" Anya said before one of the girls turned to her "Oh, hello dearie! Come in, come in." Anya sat down o one of the chairs. The other girl turned to her, "So, who are you?" "I'm Anya, my family moved in here…" A large white border collie wandered in the room and jumped up on the chair. "Oh, sorry about Becquerel, he just loves seeing new people." The second girl said before putting her hand out, "I'm Jade, and that's Jane." Anya smiled warily before shaking their hands. A small conversation continued before Anya left.

Anya continued before walking up a flight of stairs before reading another sign that said, "Makara". She knocked on the door. No answer. She let out an agitated sigh before opening the door. "Hello?" She called out into the pitch black room. She carefully walked into the room before turning to see a large man with crazy hair and large hands looking at her. "hello there, little girl. WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOME?" Anya flinched a little at the sudden rise in volume before repeating that her family had moved in and she was seeing her new neighbors. "oh. WELL I AM KURLOZ MAKARA. what is your name?" "Anya Lebeya…" She awkwardly shook his hand before mumbling, "Well, I got to go so… Bye." Anya quickly left. "ok. GOOD BYE ANNA." Kurloz called out from his apartment. "It's Anya!" she called back.

The days passed. Anya's parents were busy with getting the house fixed up, which meant that they didn't have time to talk to her so, she went out exploring again. She had no clue where she was going; she just let her feet take her down the road. Anya kept walking for a good five minutes before stopping to see a clearing with a cave nearby. She went inside the cave to see that the walls were covered with paintings of people with hearts, clovers, diamonds, and spades between them. "Okay…" She whispered as she looked around more.

Suddenly, Anya felt a dark presence behind her. Apprehensively, she turned around to see a shadowy figure. 'Oh great, it's like those horror movies.' She thought before the figure began to walk closer to her. Anya began to run through the cave before coming to a dead end. She froze at the wall, figuring out what to do before she felt the presence behind her again. There was no way she was going to let come creep kidnap her. She spun around at the figure and landed a good kick in its solar plexus and screamed.

"Ow…" She looked down to see a boy with black hair and cracked sunglasses clutching his stomach in pain. "Why were you STALKING me?!" Anya yelled at the stranger. "I'm sorry, miss. I wasn't trying to stalk you; I was just curious why you were in this cave." Anya rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure. And now, how about you leave and stop being creepy." She marched out of the cave and began heading home before she fell over a stray tree root.

Queue a string of Russian swears. The strange boy ran over to her, "A-Are you all right?" He inquired as he politely offered his hand. Anya mumbled a 'yeah' before taking his hand and pulling herself up. "Your hand's kind of… sweaty." She stated as she wiped her hand on her jacket. "My apologies miss… I don't think we introduced each other." Anya let out a frustrated breath before shaking his hand, "Anya Lebeya." He shook her hand back in a bone crushing vice, "Equius Zahhak." He let go and Anya began making sure her hand wasn't broken. "My apologies again, miss Anya. I didn't mean to injure your hand. I just happen to be very STRONG." Anya wasn't there anymore. She began going home again and hoped to never see him again.


End file.
